


fools

by Red_Tomato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: IwaKuro a medias, Kuroo universitario y ayudante parcial de la biblioteca, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Being Oikawa Tooru
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Tomato/pseuds/Red_Tomato
Summary: —Se llama Kuroo Tetsurō y me ha pedido tu número.De como Iwaizumi maldice lo suficiente a Tooru, el mundo y al ayudante de la bibliotecaria. Un sobre protector Oikawa y la huida que Kuroo agradeció hasta a los dioses que no conocía [Semi-AU]





	fools

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenTDankworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/gifts).



**Tetsurō**

Iwaizumi retiene la respiración y se sumerge en la bañera como lo ha hecho los últimos seis días. Las palabras de Tooru hacen eco en su cabeza, y está lo suficientemente confundido como para siquiera discutir o pensar con claridad.

_—Se llama Kuroo Tetsurō y me ha pedido tu número._

Cuando Oikawa le ha pasado su perfil de Facebook no puede más que sorprenderse por descubrir sobre quién le habla. ¿Por qué el ayudante de la biblioteca querría su número? No lo conocía, y la única _conversación_ que habían mantenido más de cinco minutos fue debido a que el libro de física que había pedido prestado estaba roto y eso le dificultaba el estudiar.

Ciertamente desde hacía seis días atrás había notado sus miradas o sus risitas cuándo le fruncía el ceño. No había llamadas, pero si una luz tintineante en su smartphone debajo de la cama.  

_Maldito Oikawa._

* * *

  **Tooru**

Para Oikawa ser el centro de atención no era algo novedoso, las chicas solían acercarse y los chicos o lo alababan, o lo odiaban. Con Iwa-chan las cosas eran más o menos normales, las chicas solían mirarlo de soslayo y los chicos le mostraban respeto.

Debido a su posición regular en el club de vóley de la universidad su fama se extendía a las facultades cercanas. Por ello, cuándo alguien se acercaba a preguntar en las fiestas post partido sobre Iwa-chan, le basta con una sonrisa sutil y un _«está estudiando»_ para dejar el tema zanjado y el asunto se olvidaba con facilidad.

Hajime _era_ popular, _demasiado_ para su gusto, y como buen amigo que era, le evitaba cualquier percance. Estaba bien, _bonito y gordito_ como le decía cuándo regresan a casa después de algún partido.

Iwa-chan no debía conocer los _horrores_ del mundo.

Nunca.

_Jamás._

—¿Eres amigo de Iwaizumi no?

Está demás decir que, cuándo el ayudante de la bibliotecaria se acercó a él dentro de una de las cabinas de estudio mientras huía de un muy enojado Hajime, _sabía_ que una simple excusa no bastaría para alejarlo.

_Estaba muerto._ Probablemente lo que le seguía.

 

* * *

  **Hajime**

Iwaizumi Hajime jugaba como regular en el equipo de vóley, y le gustaba la física, mucho, tal vez _demasiado._ Por eso era interesante mirarlo de vez en cuando hacer muecas cuándo no entendía algo.

Como ayudante parcial de Saeko, la bibliotecaria, tenía acceso a su información básica. Sabía que estudiaba ingeniería en sistemas, tenían la misma edad, pedía muchos libros de programación para llevar, que su mejor amigo era, el también famoso y _popular,_ Oikawa Tooru, y que básicamente eran reconocidos en las facultades cercanas.

Bokuto, su mejor compañero en el crimen era parte del equipo de voleibol, pero no por ello iba a aceptar las burlas y momentos vergonzosos que su _bro,_ de seguro, le haría pasar si llegaba a enterarse de su repentino interés hacía Hajime. Prefería mantener un perfil bajo.

El día que Oikawa Tooru se encerró en la misma cabina de estudio que él, sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad así. Mientras Oikawa se derretía sobre la silla e Iwaizumi trataba de controlar su voz dentro de los pasillos de la biblioteca, surgió su gran oportunidad.

Favor con favor se paga.

—Eres amigo de Iwaizumi, ¿no?

 

 


End file.
